deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario VS Popeye
Mario VS Popeye is a Death Battle created by Paleomario66. Description Super Mario Bros VS Popeye! The strongest, most powerful and tough heroes clash in a fight that is mostly brawn and not much brain! Interlude (Cues: Invader ) Wiz: Strength. Many fictional heroes, like Superman have insane strength, like these two. Boomstick: Mario, the legendary icon of Nintendo. Wiz: And Popeye, the spinach-eating muscle man. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win A DEATH BATTLE. Mario (Cues: SMG2-Throwback Galaxy) Wiz: One day, a stork was carrying two babies to their parents. Suddenly, the magikoopa Kamek attacked him and captured Baby Luigi. The other fell through the sky and landed on a Yoshi. This baby was none other than Mario. Kamek was working for the young Koopa King, Bowser. Boomstick: Yoshi and Mario teamed up, defeating Bowser and saving Baby Luigi. While Mario may look like an ordinary plumber, he's WAY beyond that! (Cues: Super Mario Galaxy 2-Bowser's Galaxy Generator) Strength *'Can lift and throw Bowser and King Bob-Omb' *'Can casually smash blocks and bricks' *'Lifted and punted a 203 billion pound castle effortlessly' *'Could carry 999,999,999 coins (each of which are 3.5 tons) with total ease' *'Can smash Neutron Stars through a black hole approaching the size of a universe' *'Able to harm Bowser, who survived the destruction and rebirth of the universe' *'Fought Culex' Wiz: Mario, being one of the star children, has an AMAZING amount of power! He has lifted and thrown Bowser, King Bob-Omb, and even whole castles weighing a few hundred billion pounds! In Super Mario Galaxy 2, Mario can knock giant "meteorites" through a black hole approaching the size of a whole universe! Boomstick: These seem to be meteorites, but that's not what they likely are. These glow, just like neutron stars can do so when they overflow with energy and spinning. Most importantly, they managed to overpower the gravitational pull of a distant supermassive black hole approaching the size of a universe, and since neutron stars have gravity second fiddle to a black hole, these cannot be mere meteorites. Wiz: A neutron star has a mass of 1.4 to 2 times the mass of the sun. The sun is 1.989 x 10^30 kg, so multiplying that by 2 we get a whopping 3.978 x 10^30 kg! Durability *'Has regularly survived lava, large falls, cannonballs, explosions, being crushed, and more' *'Can survive the surface of stars and neutron stars' *'Survived multiple black holes' *'Survived hits from the likes of Bowser and Culex' Boomstick: He's incredibly tough, easily surviving lava and explosions, large falls, being crushed, and a lot more. He can even survive the surface of a star and even a neutron star! He can fight inside a near-universe sized black hole with no damage, and has survived hits from Bowser and Culex. Wiz: Culex is fought in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. ''In the booklet, he was stated to be the master of time and space. Also, in the Japanese version that he inherits the time of Mario's universe and holds the power of creation. This easily puts him at Universe level+. '''Boomstick: Also, in ''Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story, Mario fought an octopus named Chakron that states that his pose "absorbs waves from deep parts of outer space," and "the waves crash upon my mind's shore. I am a mental beach." But most importantly, he then says "With the power of outer space upon me, I can do anything." It's also worth noting that he claims, "There is nothing that outer space knows not." This heavily implies he is at least Galaxy level, probably Universe level. Bowser, who Mario regularly fights is capable of a lot of fucking amazing feats!' Wiz: Bowser has survived several black holes as well, and even the destruction of the universe! But his most impressive feat showing his power is in ''Mario Party 5, where Bowser stated he was going to ruin, or destroy, the dreams in the Dream Depot, where all the dreams of the Mushroom Kingdom go. Each of these is a separate universe, since one of these, Future Dream, was stated directly to be a separate universe. This makes Bowser Multi-Universe level at his peak. Speed *'Can casually outrun cannonballs, bullets, and sound waves' *'Able to dodge lightning and lasers' *'Ran across planets in seconds in the ''Super Mario Galaxy games''' *'Outran a black hole' *'Piloted Starship Mario, which can fly across a universe in 10 seconds' Boomstick: And he's not just strong and tough! He's so fast he can casually escape cannonballs, bullets, sound waves, lightning, and even lasers! Wiz: Even more impressively, Mario could pilot Starship Mario, which is able to fly across a universe in 10 seconds, and even fly across galaxies in mere minutes! (Cues: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s5ppzWiFya0 Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games-Bowser's Road (Super Mario 64) Remix]) Boomstick: And when he does need some extra firepower, he's got plenty of powerups, including....... OH MY GOD, THAT'S A FUCKING HUGE AMOUNT OF POWERUPS! Powerups *'Fire Flower' **'Enhances Mario's Pyrokinesis' **'Fireballs are more powerful than normal fire' ***'Able to burn basic enemies instantly' ***'Can even melt metal' ***'Can even be used underwater' *'Ice Flower' **'Grants Mario Cyrokinesis' **'Able to freeze basic enemies instantly (to do that it has to be at a temperature of Absolute Zero)' *'Frog Suit' **'Allows Mario to swim faster and jump higher' **'Slows down his movement on land' **'Looks absolutely ridiculous!' *'Mini Mushroom' **'Makes Mario smaller' **'Allows him to go through areas he couldn't normally reach.' *'Boo Mushroom' **'Becomes intangible' *'Propeller Mushroom' **'Allows Mario to fly up for a limited distance and glide down slowly' *'Rock Mushroom' **'Allows him to become a huge rock and smash into enemies or certain objects' **'Even able to destroy gigantic crystals' *'Power Balloon/Power Flower' **'Allows him to inflate himself like a balloon temporalily' **'Pops when time runs out or he takes damage' *'Boomerang Flower' **'Gets the same outfit as a Boomerang Bro.' **'Can throw Boomerangs' **'Can only throw one at a time' **'Able to grab items out of his reach' *'Red Star' **'Grants Mario temporary flight' **'Able to attract nearby items' *'Blue Shell' **'Gives Mario protection via a Blue Shell' **'Can slide into enemies' **'Allows Mario to swim faster' *'Cape Feather' **'Gives Mario a cape' **'Grants him flight' *'Super Leaf' **'Grants Mario limited fight' **'Can smack enemies and block projectiles with his tail' *'Tanooki Suit' **'Same effects as Super Leaf' **'Added ability to turn into an invulerable statue temporalily' *'Hammer Suit' **'Can throw hammers' **'Gains a shell that he can hide inside for protection' *'Super Acorn' **'Grants Mario gliding abilities' **'Can glide upwards' *'P-Acorn' **'Same as Super Acorn but can fly upwards indefinitely' *'Penguin Suit' **'Exactly like it sounds' **'Can slide on ice and smash through bricks and enemies' *'Wing Cap' **'Grants flight' **'Has a time limit' *'Vanish Cap' **'Gives Mario intangibility and invisibility' **'Can pass through walls' *'Cat Bell' **'Gives Mario the ability to climb up walls' **'Can scratch enemies' *'Lucky Bell' **'Same as Cat Bell' **'Added ability to become a golden statue temporalily' (Cues: Dark Star Core-Ga Metal) Wiz: But there are more, which are so powerful they can even one-shot Bowser. Top Tier Powerups *'Gold Flower' **'Allows Mario to shoot golden fireballs' **'Powerful enough to OHKO Bowser' *'Metal Cap' **'Turns Mario metal' **'Can no longer swim' **'Can walk in lava' **'Invulnerable' *'Starman' **'Increases speed' **'Gives Mario temporary invulnerability' *'Rainbow Star' **'Same as Starman, but Mario turns Rainbow and his speed is increased even further' *'Mega Mushroom' **'Grows Mario in size' **'Can easily smash pipes' **'Can OHKO Bowser' *'Invincibility Leaf' **'Gives Mario one of two forms' ***'Have Starman's Invulnerability' ***'Both are able to OHKO Bowser' ***'Golden Tanooki Mario' ****'What it sounds like' ****'Same abilities as Tanooki Mario' ***'White Raccoon Mario' ****'Same abilities as Raccoon Mario' ****'Extended Flight' Boomstick: Powerups aren't the only thing he has in his arsenal! He has plenty of fire-based abilities, a hammer, a water-filled cannon called F.L.U.D.D., a reality-warping mop, and the Spin Drill. Other Abilities/Weapons/Attacks *'F.L.U.D.D.' **'A water cannon' **'Different Nozzles' ***'Normal: Can shoot high-pressurized water' ***'Hover Nozzle: Pretty self-explanatory' ***'Turbo Nozzle: Can dash at incredible speeds' ***'Rocket Nozzle: Allows Mario to blast into the air' *'Ultra Hammer' **'Pretty self-explanatory' *'"Giant Mop"' **'Can erase whole castles from existence' *'Lazy Shell' **'A large shell that Mario can kick into enemies, damaging them' *'Firebrand' **'Can charge up a huge flame and explode it in his opponent's face or charge his punches with fire' **'Even burns underwater, making it's heat comparable to the heat of the SUN since no other flame in existance is unaffected by water' **'The Fire Flower increases it's strength' *'Other Pyrokinetic techniques' **'Fast Fireball' **'A speedy projectile that can be easily spammed and is completely straight' ***'Is slightly weaker than and about half as big as a regular fireball' **'Fire Orb' ***'A fusion of the Fast Fireball and Firebrand' ***'Charges up slightly and throws a sluggish fireball forwards that can hit multiple times and preserve its monumentum in midair' ***'Has way less range and is much slower' **'Super Flame' ***'Fires multiple powerful, huge fireballs about as big as Mario himself at the opponent.' **'Ultra Flame' ***'The same as the Super Flame, but targets multiple opponents and is stronger.' **'Mario Finale' ***'Two huge, interlocking beams of flame that hit multiple times' ***'They carry the opponent(s) over a long distance' ***'Can hit opponents slightly behind him into the main move' **'Minature Star' ***'Mario's most powerful fire-based attack' ***'After charging up to create a fiery minature star, throws it at his enemies for IMMENSE strength' ***'Burns at about 24,000 degrees Celcius' ***'Dramatically slows down the opponents right before firing' ***'Is unaffected by gravity for the duration of this move.' *'Spin Drill' **'What it sounds like' **'Can drill through dirt but not metal' *'Cape' **'Can block attacks, especially projectiles' Wiz: The thing about Mario's fire is that it can survive underwater, which no flames in existence other than those from a star like the sun can do, meaning Mario's "fire" is at least the same temperature as the heat from the sun. (Cues: Super Mario Galaxy-Floater Land ) Feats *'Kicked Bowser's ass too many times to count' *'Solved a mystery on Pi'illo island, along with Luigi, that left the local archaeologists scratching their heads' *'Skilled in many sports, such as basketball, tennis, go-kart driving, etc.' *'Has a doctorate' *'Fought many other villains such as Grand Star Bowser, Dreamy Bowser, Cackletta, Dark Bowser, Shadow Mario, Fawful, Princess Shroob, Elder Princess Shroob, Antasma, and much more' Boomstick: Being a Star Child, Mario has accomplished a lot over the years, like beating up Bowser and many other villains regularly, solving the mystery of Pi'illo Island, becoming a doctor, and being an expert in various sports. Weaknesses *'Many powerups go away after being damaged or have a time limit' **'Invincibility Leaf is an exception to both of the rules' *'Not much of a strategist, despite his amazing intelligence' *'Some of his power ups are useless against certain enemies and aren't practical for combat' *'If he loses his hat, he takes twice the damage' *'Some of his power ups can be used by opponents (Example: Fire flower, Cat Bell, etc.)' *'While he can survive the surface of a star, spikes, or lava, he still can be hurt from these hazzrds' *'Often needs help when dealing with threats greater than Bowser' Wiz: However, Mario has some important flaws.Despite his durability, he can be hurt by lesser things such as lava and spikes. A lot of his powerups are impractical for combat, have a time limit, or can go away after being damaged easily. Another thing to note is that he usually needs help when facing threats greater than Bowser. Most importantly, he's not really a strategist, usually rushing into combat without thinking things through, although he can and has strategized before, like in the RPGs. Mario's weaknesses aren't really physical weaknesses, so they shouldn't be much of a problem for the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario: "It's a me, Mario!" Popeye Wiz: Popeye the Sailor Man is one of the most famous fictional characters of all time, predating even Superman. One of his most valuable abilities is his toon force and strength. Toon Force:*'''- Hammer Space: Can pull objects/weapons out of nowhere (See below)' *'Ventriloquisim''' *'Can twist/morph his own body and change its shape and size' **'Has an actual anchor as a skeleton' **'Can twist his fist and then unwind it for a "twister punch", more powerful than his regular punches that sends enemies spinning away' *'Able to turn lightning bolts into jewelry by punching them or even drown them in the ocean' *'Can scare off storm clouds to clear the sky' *'Able to blow out the sun as if it were a mere candle' *'Can throw people to one side of the screen and make them come out the other' *'Can disappear and reappear to pursue those trying to escape from him' *'Can punch people so hard they can enter paintings' *'Can breath under water and in even space' *'Can blow into a phone and blow up the house on the other end of the line (even a whole light house)' *'Can send punches through phones and hit who ever is on the other end' *'Can act as a vital part to a large machine to make it function' *'Can punch people/animals hard enough to turn them into other things' *'Can punch objects so hard they break into a pile of smaller versions of the same object' *'Able to sing in a voice entirely different than his own' *'Can sail ships and boats on land' *'Can slide upward on poles opposed to down: Defying gravity' *'He can build things by simply punching the needed materials into what ever he wants' *'Able to hide inside of a person's clothes (While they're still wearing them) for sneak attacks' Boomstick: He can do a lot of thing with his toonforce, such as defying gravity, singing in different voices other than his own, blowing out the sun like a candle, and much, much more. Wiz: His strength is partly due to his toonforce, making it even more insane! He can take down trees and hole mountains with ease, fire missiles by punching them, pull canyons with just a rope/lasso, pull a large sea vessel underwater, and much more. His toonforce also gives him enhanced durability, allowing him to shrug off being flattened, struck by lightning, caught between 2 giant spinning buzz saws, hit by a cannonball, shot by arrows, and even flung around in a tornado and thrown across the world. Boomstick: And for a big, tough guy, he's pretty damn fast! He can easily outrun cars, missiles, and tornadoes, and even dodge speeding arrows, bullets, and lightning! Hell, when he throws someone out of a skyscraper, he can run down the stairs, and punch them before they even hit the ground! Wiz: Popeye is really smart, and a master of disguise. He is an excellent carpenter, gardener, ice skater, magician, and more. Since he can mold his body, he can easily disguise himself and catch other people off guard. He can additionally rig enemy weapons so they end up backfiring. Being from an old cartoon, Popeye is excellent at breaking the fourth wall. He can interact with the audience, read the subtitles at the bottom of the screen, and even ask someone outside the 4th wall to lend him spinach if he doesn't have any. He once even jumped out of a comic book, simply to give advice to a kid being bullied. Equipment *'Corn Cob Pipe:' **'Can blow into it and create fire hot enough to melt tone and metal' **'Fire is also able to meld things together like a blow torch' **'Can be used to open his spinach cans' ***'Able to suck up spinach through his pipe' ***'Even works if the pipe is all that remains of him' **'Usable as a flame thrower' ***'Can puff up a smoke screen or' light dark passages ***'Fumes are able to knock people/animals out or even make them sneeze' ***'Can hang on to ledges' ***'Can suck up broken objects and then spit them out fixed' ***'Able to reflect projectiles point-blank' ***'Can be used as a shovel to dig' ***'Able to be used as a periscope when under water to view the surface' **'Can send signals for help if needed' *'Lasso:' **'Can elongate to ridiculous lengths ' **'Incredibly strong rope that doesn't seem to break or burn' ***'Can be used to pull the entire Grand Canyon together' *'Anchor:' **'Can be attached to a chain to act as a flail ' **'Can be flung at enemies who are a short distance away' **'Can be used as a grappling hook' **'Great for hitting enemies over head' **'Powerful enough to break ships in two or even' to pull canyons/gaps together like the lasso **'Usually used in base form' *'Shot Gun:' **'Often used when facing animals **'Has enough fire power to level an entire house' '''Boomstick: Popeye's primary equipment includes spinach, a lasso, and a corn cob pipe. After eating spinach, Popeye gets a HUGE boost in his toonforce, power, and durability.'Spinach Enhancements'*'''Toonforce' **'Far increases his toonforce, reality-warping, and physicality' **'Can fix broken objects simply by looking at them ' **'Able to change his own age at will, countering the effects of age spells or age changing weapons' **'Can punch the hostility out of an entire alien race and leave them pacified ' **'Flight' **'Can bend his body to become a boomerang or roll into a giant bowling ball to knock enemies out like the are bowling pins' **'Can punch hypnotic waves/magic back at the hypnotists and leave them hypnotized ' **'Can fall upward instead of downward' **'Once made a giant arrow out of a tree, shot it at the sun, and made the sun crack' **'Can blow up whales from inside by just flexing his muscles' **'Can turn invisible' **'Can punch normally intangible ghosts and turn them into sheets' *'Strength' **'Grows muscles on his muscles, further increases his strength' **'Can punch people to the moon and make it blow up from sheer impact leaving a crescent shape ' **'Can hit people into the stars and change the constellations in the process' **'Able to juggle whole planets' **'Able to punch giant monsters into other things' ***'Ex: Dinosaurs into fossils, giant Octopuses into merry-go-rounds, A giant Gorilla into the three wise monkeys, etc.' **'Able to minimize a mountain level explosion with his bare hands' **'Can punch powerful magic back at the one casting it' *'Durability' **'Far more durable than before' **'Really hard to kill him' **'Becomes immune to mind control/hypnosis, powerful magic, and even reality warping' **'Nearly immune to being erased or disintegrated/vaporized ' *'Speed/Agility' **'Can move fast enough to get into a literal fist fight with himself via shadow boxing' ***'Can actually punch faster than his own shadow for that matter (FTL)' **'Can swim through the water with the speed/force of a torpedo' **'Able to reconstruct large structures such as city bridges and buildings or even an entire armada of battleships in mere seconds' *'Intelligence' **'Can master any discipline after eating spinach, becoming a master musician, brilliant scientist, a magician who uses legitimate magic, etc.' **'Became a great dancer and a master of music from just eating spinach (Was terrible at those things prior)' ***'Can become so musically talented that he becomes a one man band who can plan many instruments at the same time' **'Became smart enough to reconstruct a mere steam locomotive into an rocket-powered train' Wiz: With Spinach, Popeye is fast enough to beat his own shadow in shadow boxing, powerful enough to punch people across constellations, and skilled enough to become an excellent dancer. Just from eating spinach! Other Enhancements from Spinach *'4th Wall breaking' **'Can actually break the film of the cartoon he's inside of by accident' ***'Then the animators have to repair it' **'Can punch or throw people hard they go flying through televisions and into the real world, sometimes people's living rooms ' **'Can jump out of the fourth wall and beat up his own animators if they try to erase him' *'Spinach Cans' **'Can fire empty spinach cans as a projectile when he swings his arms after ingesting spinach, act as projectiles' **'Seems to pack the exact same power as Popeye's spinach infused punches' *'Resurrection' **'If his dead body is fed Spinach, Popeye will be resurrected' **'Popeye's ghost can also eat spinach to come back to life' **'Popeye's pipe can consume Spinach to bring him back if the rest of his body has been destroyed' **'If completely eradicated, Popeye's nothingness(?) can grab a can of Spinach and consume it to reform his body' **'Even without spinach, his nothingness can form spinach...from...absolutely nothing' Boomstick: But that's not all! He's so powerful that he can beat up the animators if they try to erase him, and somehow, Spinach can be brought back to life by being fed spinach! Weaknesses *'Feats and strength are inconsistent due to toon force (Base Popeye actually got weaker in later cartoons as time went on)' *'Much weaker in base form and tends to get beaten up fairly quickly' **'Particularly when ganged up on' *'Has actually been defeated/bested on occasion and has had to be rescued by others' *'Kind of naive' **'Can be tricked with false peace, crocodile tears, or cute and harmless looking creatures' **'Can fall for obvious disguises' *'While intelligent, he insists on relying on his fists opposed to his wit' *'Spinach effects are only temporary and the spinach can be eaten by others, who also gain the same power boosts that they use against him if they desire' *'Can only be brought back to life if he has a can of Spinach lying close by (or if some one throws/feeds him some)' *'Strict honor code' **'Will NOT hit women, no matter how vile, evil, and ugly they are' **'However, he can occasionally punch a woman by pure accident or find other ways of defeating them with out resorting to violence' *'Sometimes, can actually be driven too insane to fight back when pushed too far' *'Can still feel pain or be knocked out' Wiz: Well, Popeye does have quite a few crucial flaws. His toonforce makes his power really inconsistent. In fact, in later cartoons, his base form was actually nerfed. Also, he can be beat up in base form fairly quickly, particularly when ganged up on. Sometimes he has been bested and needed help from others. He is somewhat easily tricked by harmless-looking creatures and by ovious disguises. He also relies more on his fists than his wit in combat. Boomstick: Sounds familiar? Wiz: These spinach effects are only temporary, and sometimes he needs to eat more than one can against some threats. He usually can only be brought back if there is spinach nearby or if someone gives him some. Popeye has a strict honor/moral code. He will NEVER hit a woman, no matter how evil or ugly they are. Boomstick: Okay, that's fucking stupid. What if a woman attacked him, how would he fight back? Wiz: Well, he does have ways of defeating them without violence. And sometimes he can punch women by complete accident. He can also be driven too insane to fight back if he's pushed too far. And despite his toonforce, he can still feel pain or be knocked out. Boomstick: Regardless, if you can take out the animator who created your universe, battle your own shadow, and be brought back to life from spinach, are these really an issue? Wiz: For Popeye the Sailor Man, these flaws are usually mere annoyances. Popeye: "I'm strong to the finish cause I eats me spinach: I'm Popeye the Sailor Man!" Polls Who are you rooting for? Mario Popeye Who do you think will win? Mario Popeye Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLLLEEE! DEATH BATTLE! Mario and Popeye confront each other, both in a fighting stance. Popeye tried throwing punches at Mario, but he easily dodged it and ran behind Popeye before proceeding to knock him away with his hammer. Popeye got up, but Mario immediately followed with a powerful punch that sended him flying. Mario ran towards Popeye and then jumped on him and landed nearby. Popeye got up and quickly got out a can of spinach, knowing that he stood no chance without it. He opened it and swallowed it. Now stronger, Popeye was ready to fight Mario. The plumber was attempting to punch Popeye in midair, but the muscled sailor quickly countered with a punch of his own, this time actually did damage. Mario was smashed into the ground from the force of Popeye's punch, yet the plumber was able to recover quickly. He grabbed a Fire Flower, and started shooting out a lot of fireballs, greatly damaging Popeye due to the intense heat from it. The plumber quickly ran towards the sailor and punched him in the face, knocking him back. Mario kept on throwing fireballs, but this time Popeye was ready. He quickly dodged all of them, then ran to Mario and punched him into the air. As he came back down, Popeye threw an empty spinach can at Mario, flinging him across the land before crashing into the ground again, losing his powerup. Mario: You're pretty tough, sailor! Popeye: You are too, plumber! But still, I won't lose to you! Mario grabbed a Boomerang Flower, becoming Boomerang Mario. He started throwing Boomerangs at Popeye, but the sailor easily broke many of them and some did hit him, but he was barely damaged. Popeye smashed Mario multiple times, reverting him back to base form and knocking him down. Mario got up and grabbed a Rock Mushroom. He rolled towards Popeye, who simply punched right through the rock with ease, reverting Mario to base form again. The plumber quickly recovered mid-air and landed onto the ground. Mario got up, now frustrated. Mario: (Damn it! How is he this strong?! He only ate spinach, and he's giving me a hard time!) He grabbed a Gold Flower, becoming Gold Mario. Mario fired a Gold Ball and it hit Popeye, easily knocking him down. He struggled to get up this time, and Mario simply pelted him with Golden Fireballs, beating the crap out of him. Popeye tried to get up, but he felt that he was weaker. It had worn off. Popeye: Uh oh. Mario: Game over! Mario quickly punched Popeye in the head, obliterating it. His body fell over and Mario walked away in victory. K.O. Wait........ A spinach can was quickly fed to Popeye, restoring him and his strength. Popeye ran towards Mario then punched him again, catching him off guard. Mario got up, and got into a fighting pose. Mario: What? I thought you were dead! Popeye: I was brought back by a can of spinach! You stand no chance now, plumber! Mario grabbed a Metal Cap, transforming into Metal Mario. Mario quickly punched Popeye repeatedly, beating the shit out of him. Popeye tried to land a hit on him, but Mario was too fast and powerful. A FEW MINUTES LATER..... Eventually, Mario went through all of his invincibility powerups except one. He grabbed the Invincibility Leaf and transformed into Golden Tanooki Mario. Mario tried punching and kicking Popeye repeatedly, but he couldn't take him out. Soon, Popeye's spinach ran out, and Mario smacked him with the tail in the face, obliterating it again. A spinach can moved towards Popeye's body in an attempt to revive him. Mario saw this and grabbed out a weapon he had not used in a long time: the giant mop. Mario: Oh, no you don't! No this time! He quickly erased Popeye and the spinach from existence, finally killing him. Real K.O! Results (Cues: Super Mario 3D World-Champion's Road) Mario sighed in relief as he put the mop away. He then walked off to find his friends. Boomstick: Damn! I guess it will take more than spinach to bring him back now! Wiz: Popeye may have been stronger than Mario, but even with spinach, Mario triumphed in almost every other category. At best, Popeye is low FTL for fighting faster than his own shadow in shadow boxing. However, Mario has outrun black holes before, and has even moved inside supermassive black holes with ease! He also has piloted Starship Mario, which can travel across a universe in literally 10 seconds! Boomstick: Mario has even flown across galaxies in mere minutes, outclassing Popeye's speed by a factor of billions! "But Wizard! Mario needed a Launch Star to do that!" Wiz: Yes, he usually does. However, in Super Mario Galaxy 2, Mario can fly off of Starship Mario to a galaxy without any assistance from a Power Star, Launch Star, or Grand Star. Also, Mario controlling Starship Mario would give him MFTL+ reactions anyway. As for Attack Potency and Durability, Popeye has beaten the animator of his world with spinach, making him Universal+. However, Mario has faced the likes of Culex and Bowser, who have reached similar levels. Boomstick: Hell, in Mario Party 5, Bowser was going to destroy all the dreams in the Dream Depot! Since Future Dream was confirmed to be a whole universe, that implies the dreams in the Dream Depot are entire universes, making Bowser Multi-Universal! And Miyamoto stated Mario has no canon or non-canon, just like Popeye, so the claim that the Mario Party series is non-canon is invalid. Wiz: Exactly. And as for Popeye "surviving" being erased from existence, he needed spinach to come back. As we said before, without spinach, he can't come back from being erased from existence. Mario with his mop could easily erase base form Popeye, since he could erase entire castles. Erasing the spinach too meant Popeye couldn't come back. Boomstick: Additionally, Mario has survived being erased by the Dream Stone before. Although Bowser was attacked by Peach and Starlow, they were attacking HIM and not the Dream Stone. Also, he finished saying, "Dream Stone, dissapear 'em!" before he was attacked, so its likely Mario and Luigi would die if they couldn't survive that. Wiz: Also, Mario's top tier powerups like the Gold Flower make him powerful enough to OHKO Bowser, meaning he could beat up Popeye with ease. And some, like the Golden Tanooki made it even harder. Boomstick: And before you say Mario needs to die 5 times to get the Invincibility Leaf, in New Super Mario Bros. 2, in the minigame Coin Rush, Mario can use it WITHOUT dying 5 times. Wiz: Yes. As we stated before, Mario has no canon or non-canon, so Mario would be able to use the powerup. Even without it, Mario's superior arsenal, AP, speed, and durability meant Popeye just couldn't take Mario out, while Mario could take out Popeye with his reality-warping mop. Boomstick: Looks like Mario stomped Popeye to the "spinach"! Wiz: (groans) The winner is Mario. Advantages and Disadvantages Mario (WINNER) +Outclasses Popeye in speed +More durable +Higher AP +Arsenal easily outmatches Popeye's '-Weaker' '-Toonforce makes Popeye really hard to kill' Popeye (LOSER) +Stronger +Toonforce makes him really hard to kill '-Less durable' '-Outclassed in speed' '-Inferior AP' '-His arsenal is easily outmatched by Mario's' Ending Poll Did you agree with this fight? Yes No Next Time Boomstick: NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE! (Cues: Super Mario Galaxy 2-Final Boss Theme ) Goku vs. Bowser Category:Paleomario66 Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Eponymous Characters' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Original vs Homage/Rip-Off' Themed Death Battles Category:'Mascots' themed Death Battles Category:Mario vs Popeye themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Main Protagonist Duel